Broadcast or multicast delivery is frequently used to deliver video encoded using a compression standard in a transport stream, such as Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) transport streams, to a large number of client devices. Some delivery mechanisms include Internet Protocol television (IPTV) multicast, over-the-air broadcasts (e.g., advanced television systems committee (ATSC)), and direct-to-the-home (DTH) satellite (e.g., digital video broadcasting-satellite (DVB-S)). During the delivery, errors may result in the form of packet loss or corruption. Techniques for providing error resilience or recovery when the errors occur are needed. For example, clients may request a unicast retransmission of portions of the video. To enable this, the video is partitioned and encapsulated in an additional protocol layer, typically real-time transport (RTP). RTP encapsulation adds overhead and is not compatible with the transport stream-based delivery mechanisms used to transport the encoded video, such as the over-the-air broadcasts, satellite delivery, etc., because the RTP transport stream is a higher layer than the MPEG transport stream.